Telling New Directions
by Crazy4Klaine
Summary: Set in 'Born This Way.' When Blaine makes a second surprise visit to McKinley, they inadvertently tell the New Directions about their relationship. What will they think? One-shot.


_So...got this idea randomly. There isn't really an explanation for it. Basically, it happens immediately after 'As If We Never Said Goodbye.'

Enjoy?

_

_Don't own anything!_

-.-

Everyone in the choir room stood and cheered after Kurt finished his audition, and Kurt bowed several times, smiling hugely.

Mr. Schue walked over to Kurt and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt." He said, with a tone of disappointment, and Kurt's eyes widened in worry, but then Mr. Schue smiled widely. "Welcome back."

With that, everyone cheered again, and Kurt hugged him tightly. It quieted after a minute, and just as Kurt made to sit down in one of the chairs that he was so familiar with, clapping came out of the silence from behind him.

Kurt turned around quickly, and saw none other than Blaine there, leaning against the doorframe and clapping, grinning at him. "Blaine." Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine smiled wider and walked over. "Now _that's_ what I call singing." He said, pulling Kurt in for a hug, and everyone rolled their eyes, for they just couldn't believe that these two _weren't dating yet._

"What are you still doing here?" Kurt asked after Blaine had greeted everyone.

Blaine took both of his hands. "I missed you." Kurt blushed. "And I didn't really get to talk to you after our performance earlier." He said innocently, and everyone raised an eyebrow.

Kurt looked down. "That was...that was really sweet of you guys, by the way..." He said shyly.

"You deserved it." Blaine stated almost immediately. "We're really going to miss you, Kurt..." He said, stepping closer, and everyone had to fight the urge to groan.

Kurt went to say something, but then looked to his friends, and then back to Blaine. "Could we...speak out in the hall?" He asked, glancing questioningly at Mr. Schue, who nodded for them to go ahead.

Once they were out the door, everyone groaned.

"How are they not dating?" Mercedes complained.

"It's so freaking obvious that they're crazy about each other!" Santana stated.

"It's kinda gross."

"SHUT UP, PUCK!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, hey, looks like we got ourselves a view..." Artie said with a smirk, nodding at the window next to the door, and, of course, showed Kurt and Blaine there.

They all saw Blaine grab Kurt's hands again, and rub small circles on the backs of them, looking up at him from under his eyelashes.

"Woah, what's _that_ look?" Santana asked, smirking.

Everyone watched intently, even Mr. Schue, as the two talked out in the hall. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but they could see their facial expressions, and from what it looked like, they were being a little too friendly than the 'just friends' level.

Blaine reached up to take Kurt's cheek in his hand then, stroking gently, and Kurt smiled, looking away shyly. Everyone looked around at each other, obviously confused by this behavior. They saw Blaine look up at Kurt with a look of concern, and said something, which Kurt responded to by shaking his head, and Blaine looked relieved. Then he said something else, which Kurt bit his lip at, but nodded, and Blaine only smiled at him, shaking his head in reassurance. Kurt looked down then, and Blaine hooked his finger under Kurt's chin, tilting his head up, still stroking his cheek, and said something to him, which Kurt smiled at and nodded to.

Everyone's brow had furrowed in deep confusion, because though there was plenty of sexual tension, the two had never been _this_ friendly.

So when Blaine lifted his own head to kiss Kurt, all of their jaws dropped in shock, and they watched as Kurt kissed him back, tilting his head to deepen it. Their expressions didn't change as Blaine's hands snaked around Kurt's waist, pressing their bodies flush together, or when Kurt reached up to gently grab Blaine's face and pull him closer, still shocked beyond belief.

The two pulled away from each other, and then laughed and pressed their foreheads together, intertwining their fingers. Then, Kurt suddenly got a look of horror on his face, and whipped his head to the side to look through the window, and blushed a bright red when he saw everyone staring at them, mouths agape. Blaine looked at him, concerned again, and the group of teens could make out a 'what's wrong?' on his lips. Kurt looked back and fourth between his friends and Blaine, saying something, and Blaine looked at them, raising and eyebrow, and then his eyes widened in understanding, and he started laughing hysterically.

-.-

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled at his boyfriend in the hall, mortified. "This isn't funny! I haven't told them yet!"

"Kurt, it's been over a month. When were you planning on telling them?" Blaine laughed the words, and Kurt looked down at his feet, shrugging shyly. "Well, you know what we have to do now, right?" Blaine asked, and Kurt sighed before nodding, and Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's, grabbing it and dragging him through the choir room door, where the other kids still sat with their jaws agape.

Blaine cleared his throat. "So, Kurt never told you?" He asked, and they all snapped their mouths shut, shaking their heads. Blaine started to say something else, but Mercedes cut him off.

"Wait; two questions." She said, crossing her arms and raising an angry eyebrow at Kurt, who blushed. "One, how long have you been dating, and two, why the hell didn't you call me the minute it happened?" She asked excitedly, and Kurt giggled.

"We've been going out for..." he winced, "...a little over a month." Everyone's eyebrows shot up to their hairlines. "And I didn't tell you right away because...well, _because."_ He shrugged. "I guess I just didn't quite know how to put it." He explained, and they all nodded.

"I should be mad that you didn't tell them," Blaine said, moving Kurt's hair out of the way of his eyes, "but you're just too damn adorable to be angry with." Kurt blushed brighter as all of the boys in the room wretched and the girls cooed. Kurt glared at all of them.

Blaine laughed. "Well, I should be going." Blaine said, and leaned over to kiss Kurt quickly on the cheek, letting go of his hand, which Kurt clasped with the other one. "I'll see you." He smiled and waved to everyone before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Kurt watched him go, and smiled in his direction before turning back to his friends, who were all smirking. "What?" He asked innocently.

Rachel and Mercedes stood up, smiling, and walked over to him. Rachel took his shoulders. "You. My house. Sleepover. Tonight."

Kurt laughed and hugged her. "Yeah, yeah." He said, allowing everyone to stand up and join the hug.

Blaine watched from the window and smiled. He was gonna miss Kurt a lot, he had to admit, but Kurt was happy.

And that's all he ever cared about.

When Blaine drove back to Dalton, he cried. But for once, they were tears of happiness.

-.-

_Fluff! :D_

_Review please!_


End file.
